


Living With a Soldier and a Sociopath

by EmmaDestler



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drug Addiction, F/M, Fanfiction, Heart Break, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Self Harm, Sheriarty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9362945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaDestler/pseuds/EmmaDestler
Summary: Lucy Watson is the younger half-sister of John Watson. She was born to a single mother who was a prostitute and drug addict, and therefore John and his family took her in when she was young. As soon as Lucy had finished with school she left England to travel the world, and never really came back. She kept in touch with John but not as often as either of them would've liked. She now finds herself wanting to slow down a bit. Located in London she has established her own business, found love, and hopes to reconnect with her brother and sister.





	1. A Glimpse Into a Day in the Life of Lucille Janelle Watson

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for how brief this chapter is. It is late and I felt like an introduction chapter didn't need much. I hope you enjoy and I hope you will comment and leave kudos. I love to know what everyone things. Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Let me know if I should continue with this idea. 
> 
> xx.

Lucy sat on the floor of her flat, legs crossed, hands busy as she went through a spread of photographs that lay on the coffee table in front of her. She had spent the day taking and developing photos both for personal reasons and her portfolio which she was quickly expanding. Through her travels around the world she had taken pictures of cultures and of nature, but her more artistic side wanted to leave her seemingly Nat Geo style behind for something that was closer to home. A year ago she moved to London, and established a freelance photography company taking photos and portraits of other people and everyday life. Lucy has also met the man of her dreams, gotten engaged, and started working on some more personal photography projects. One of those projects was getting a photograph of her fiance every day since their engagement. 

Lucille, that was her full name, had separated the photos into two piles One pile was for her portfolio, and the other was full of her personal pictures. Sliding the portfolio photos into a folder, she set them aside and started to dig through the personal ones. Lucy found herself attracted to one photo in particular: a photo of her fiance she had taken the morning after their engagement. The evening had been very romantic, very intimate, and very physical. The next morning she woke to find him still asleep next to her. He had never looked so peace as he did in that moment. The early morning light from the sunrise was peaking in with very distinct rays that shone over his face. His naked form, covered by the white duvet, was the most beautiful thing that she had ever laid her eyes on. 

Lucy picked up the photograph and held it close to her, keeping her eyes on the image. She found herself mesmerized by it. She had lost herself in the memory of it all that she didn’t hear the door to the flat open, or her fiance walk inside and set his keys on the kitchen table. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t hear him come into the same room and sit on the couch behind her. “Lucy,” he said, wrapping his arms around her from behind, “I’m home, Kitten. What are you so busy with that you didn’t hear me say I had brought dinner?” he asked with a chuckle. 

Lucy came back down to earth. “Oh,” she said, quickly trying to hide the photograph. He didn’t know that she had taken this picture of him, and she didn’t want him to find out because she didn’t know how he would react. “Sorry,” she replied. 

“No worries, doll,” he told her, then noticed the photo. He pried it from her fingers before she could say anything, and brought it up in front of his face so that he could examine it. “When did you take this?” He wasn't angry, there was no malice to his voice. He was genuinely curious. 

Lucy almost sighed in relief. "The morning after our engagement,” she replied, as she began to put the other photos back in their places of her photo album. “You aren’t mad I have it? I didn’t know how you’d react because it’s such a personal image.”

“I love it, actually, Lucille,” he replied, handing it back to her, “Just don’t let anyone else see it. Better that nobody finds out I have a soft side except you,” he replied with a chuckle. Jim was a fun-loving man, but when it came to work, he was very serious. Of course, Lucy understood this, seeing as he was a maths professor at Kings College. He didn’t like being so loose and what not around his pupils and colleagues, especially as a maths teacher. To him, it just didn’t fit. 

Lucy put the photo up, a smile on her face. She was so happy to know he appreciated her work. “So,” she said, standing up and turning to face him, “What did you bring back for dinner?” 

“That, right there, is the Lucille Watson I know and remember,” he laughed. Jim stood up too, and took her face in his hands. He leaned down and pressed a soft, quick kiss to her lips before standing up straight again and taking her hands in his. “I picked up some Chinese food, I know how it’s your favourite, and I figured that we’d have something special since we’ve both been so busy lately.” 

“I love you so much James Moriarty, you have no idea,” she replied, getting up on her tiptoes to kiss him again. 

Jim chuckled once more, causing their lips to vibrate, which in turn made her giggle. He smiled down at her, thinking to himself how messed up this all was. When he had first met Lucille, he hoped to get close to her so the he could use her for his own personal vendetta against someone who was close to her brother, but then he fell in love… he often wondered how she could love someone like him. Jim was always so self-loathing. “I love you more,” he told her, “I wish you understood how happy you make me feel.”


	2. “Dear Brother, I’m Engaged.”//Meeting Sherlock Holmes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, bookmark, and leave kudos! The support means a lot.  
> xx.

Dinner was comprised of small talk, silly jokes, and a lot of laughter. To Lucy, this was a special night. Jim was right, it had been a while since they had been able to spend some quality time with one another, and something as simple as sitting down for dinner was just what the young couple needed from one another. Lately Lucy had been glued to her camera and Jim was stuck at school solving endless equations, leaving no time at all to really see each other before going to bed at night. 

After dinner they found themselves snuggled together on the couch. They were half paying attention to what was on the television, and half watching each other. It was one of those moments where they felt like the only two people on the planet. The immense amount of giggles escaping Lucille’s lips had started with just one, when Jim gently poked her in the side causing her to jump. Before Lucy was aware of what was happening, Jim had pinned her down on her back and began to tickle her. He too found himself laughing; her laughter was just that contagious. “Stop!” she was able to let out through the laughs and heavy breathing. “Jim!” she could barely breath, and the laughter only continued. 

“Okay, okay,” He said with a chuckle as he put his hands up in surrender. He noticed how flushed she’d become and how her hair was in a mess across her face. With a smile he moved his hand to push back the strands of dirty blonde hair that covered her blue eyes. “You’re so beautiful,” he said quietly. Admiration filled his eyes as he looked down upon his bride-to-be, and again he thought to himself how he could have gained the trust and the heart of such a beautiful person. “Inside and out,” he added, just barely above a whisper. He felt extra sentimental in this moment as he had spent the day away in his secret office building plotting and scheming to take down the British government; Lucy didn’t know who he really was. She had no idea that the man she was marrying was really a criminal. Sometimes he felt bad about lying to her.  
A few moments had passed before Lucy broke the silence that neither of them had noticed. “So, I emailed my brother today,” she informed him. Lucille’s brother was a hot topic for the both of them. Growing up, Lucy had no real relationship with her father, so John, her older brother, was the number one man in her life. Living on like this, being engaged to marry and all that, without his blessing did hurt her a bit. She almost felt like she was betraying him. She had brought this up to Jim a time or two, and he had told her that he had no problem with meeting with him. However, there was a slight problem with that happening: John had joined the military some years ago, and Lucy hadn’t been informed if he was back or not. 

At sixteen Lucy had finished school and began traveling. She didn’t plan on going to uni, and she didn’t plan on getting a conventional job. She started her adventures with friends from school who were taking a gap year, but as time went on she became less afraid to travel alone, or to take up offers from other vagabonds that she’d met along the way. Lucy had experienced the world both through first hand experience and through the lenses of her cameras. And she shared her experiences with her photos and a blog. From time to time when she was in various parts of the world, an email would show up from her older brother or sister. They would always say the same things, i.e.

Lucy,

I cannot believe you’ve made it to [insert name of country or territory here]! I am so proud of you and your achievements. Please remember to stay safe, be respectful, and to come home at some point. We love and miss you very much. Stay in touch, please. 

Love, 

John/Harry. 

Often she would respond with a just as standard reply. She would tell them the story of how she had gotten where she was, what she was doing there, how she was doing, what she was doing for work, and that she also loved and missed everyone very much. Then she would say this:  
“There’s a whole world out there, I’ve been all over, but I haven’t seen it all. My adventures aren’t done yet. I love and I miss you, and I care for you deeply, but I’m not coming back until my heart’s content with what I’ve seen.” 

With Lucy being a free-spirited girl, it wasn’t likely that she would ever be back home. But, here she was on the couch of her flat in London, England with her fiance. It’d been almost a year since she’d traveled anywhere outside of the country, but she seemed so happy and content that she’d forgotten her vow to stay away. It was almost a miracle that she and Jim had bumped into one another at that cafe that night. He was the one thing that made her stay in any place without thinking of where she wanted to go next. 

“Did he respond yet?” 

“Within a couple hours, actually. He recently got back from the military, and he’s got himself a flatmate on Baker Street. We didn’t really say much else except that we needed to meet up with each other. I guess the both of us thought it’d be best to wait to catch up in person. Anyway, I’m meeting him tomorrow.” 

While she was speaking Jim had moved and helped her sit up again. They now sat facing one another on the couch. “Are you going to take me with you or make me wait until you’ve told him that you’re in love and there’s nothing he can do to change that?” Jim asked, almost mocking the romantic way that his Lucille always thought and spoke. 

Lucy rolled her eyes. “As a matter of fact, I’m making you wait to see him.” 

“Kitten-”

“John will not hesitate to punch you in the face if he sees you. Let me explain everything, convince him you’re a good guy, and then introduce you.” 

“Do you have so little faith in me that you think I won’t make a good first impression?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“I have little faith that my brother is going to accept that his baby sister is marrying a man he’s never met before,” she said, sounding a bit irritated. She knew what she was talking about. John was a good man, but there were so many occasions when she was young that he caused trouble because he thought he was protecting her. That was just one more thing that Lucy admired John for, though. Nonetheless, she wanted to break the ice about the engagement without Jim being there as a target. 

“You have a point,” Jim agreed, not wanting this to turn into a fight. “As long as he does find out though. I’d hate for us to be married and he still not have a single idea,” he added with a chuckle. 

“I don’t think that will happen.” 

 

 

 

 

~~~

221B Bakerstreet at 10 AM. That was where and when John had said to meet. It was 9:59 when Lucy knocked on the door. It was an older woman who answered the door. She wore a deep purple dress and had short, spunky hair. Though she was well into her sixties at least she appeared to have as much life in her as Lucy did, and this was just one glance. This must’ve been Mrs. Hudson, John’s landlady. “Hi,” Lucy said with a smile. “I”m here to see my brother, John Watson. I was told he moved into a room here.” 

The old woman smiled. “Come in, dear! I’m Mrs. Hudson, the landlady. He recently took the room upstairs with an old friend of mine. Let me take you up,” she replied. Mrs. Hudson led Lucy inside and up a staircase. They stopped at door at the top and she knocked on it. “Boys, you have a visitor,” she called out. There was no answer, “Sherlock,” Mrs. Hudson said as she opened the door. 

The door opened to reveal a very furnished roomed. On the far side was a fireplace and bookcase covered in books, trinkets, dust, and- a human skull? There were two arm chairs, one across from the other, a mess of papers and books along one side of the room around the black chair, and a clean floor on the other around the red chair. There were two windows on the outside wall, a desk pushed up against the wall between those two. On the wall closest to door was a couch. And in the center of the walking space was a man sitting cross legged in a state of mediation. “Sherlock,” Mrs. Hudson tried again, but only threw her hands up when she got no response. “He’s been like this for a day or so,” Mrs. Hudson explained. 

“Is this my brother’s roommate?” Lucille asked as she watched him curiously. He was focused so intensely on what he was doing. She wondered what he was thinking about. 

“Well, now that is a stupid question. It should be obvious to you that I am,” the man said, breaking his concentration and standing up. “Unless your brother likes to keep the company of random strangers and allow them to mediate in the middle of his lounge, the only obvious answer to your question is that yes, I am his roommate,” he turned from Lucy and looked to Mrs. Hudson. “Mrs. Hudson I was trying to solve a case.” 

“Sherlock, you’ve just solved one, remember?” 

“Yes well, I’ve been trying to figure out what the outcome of me playing along with the cabbie in his sick game would’ve been.” 

“Where’s John?” Mrs. Hudson asked, getting straight to the point.  
“I’m right here.” John Watson stepped out of the kitchen and into the lounge with a cup of tea in his hands. He quickly moved to set it down, however, when he saw a certain special girl move out from behind Mrs. Hudson. “Lucy-Bear!” He said excitedly. 

“I’m back!” She said with a goofy grin and ran to jump into her brother’s arms. She wrapped her arms around John’s neck and he wrapped his around her back, slightly lifting her up in an effort to keep them both from falling upon the impact that she caused. He chuckled and set her down. “How have you been?” she asked him, taking a step back and taking him in. It’d been a very long time since she’d seen him. 

“I’ve been better,” John said honestly, “But I think I’ll be okay now that I get to see you again.” John gave his sister one more hug, squeezing her tightly like he always did when he was greeting her. “What have you been up to? When did you get back to England?” 

Lucy hesitated. After all, she had been so busy with Jim and work that she hadn’t even thought to see if John was home or not. Not that he was when she arrived, but she felt bad for not thinking of him. “About a year ago, actually,” she finally told him. 

“A year?” John questioned, “That’s not like you,” he seemed amazed. 

“I’ve started doing a lot of freelancing here in London and-” 

“Congratulations, Lucille,” Sherlock spoke up. Lucy looked over to him. He was sitting in his chair, legs crossed again, a laptop in his lap. She gave him a confused look. “Oh come on, must I explain everything? I know your full name because John has talked about you,” he said, “And I meant congratulations on your engagement.” 

“Engagement?” John said, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms. “Want to explain?” 

“Surely, John, you didn’t miss the 2.5 carat, emerald and diamond ring that your sister has on her left hand, did you?” Sherlock responded. 

“You can tell how many carats it is from over there?” 

“He can tell a lot of things,” John says, still sounding a bit angry, “Who is he?” he asked, referring to whoever it was that had given her such an expensive ring. 

“His name is Jim. He’s a really good guy and I’m completely and totally in love with him. And I know you’ll love him too if you give him a chance. Please don’t be mad at me…”  
John exhaled and then drew in another, slow, deep breath. His facial expression became softher and he took her left hand in both of his. “I’m not mad at you,” he told her, “I’m actually very happy that you found someone who you believe is your other half. You know I just wish you would’ve told me sooner, something tells me it’s been about a year.” 

“Yeah…” 

“So, when can I meet him? He isn’t going to jump out or anything, is he?” 

“No,” Lucy said with a laugh, “Today it’s just me and you… and apparently Sherlock.” 

The two of them looked over to see Sherlock ‘looking at his computer,’ when they both had felt eyes on them while talking. “He has to be the center of attention,” John muttered, “But he really is quite the extraordinary person.” 

“Well, since I have a feeling I’ll be spending a lot more time here, I can’t wait to get to know him.” 

“Not really a people person,” Sherlock commented. 

Lucy rolled her eyes. “That’s what my fiance told me before we started dating.” 

“You can’t intimidate me, especially if you are anything like John,” Sherlock simply stated. He sounded so bored. 

“Charming, aren’t you?” 

“Okay! How about we head downstairs to the cafe and have a chat, just you and me?” John told Lucy before she and Sherlock could get into it with each other. He knew how Sherlock was, and he didn’t want him to hurt her feelings, that seemed like something Sherlock was too good at. It wasn’t entirely his fault, John could tell that he wasn’t great at picking up social cues and what not; he was planning to ask Sherlock’s brother if there was anything about him he’d need to know if he would be rooming with him. 

Lucille nodded with a smile. “Alright,” she said. John grabbed his key and his mobile and then took her hand and led her outside and right next door to Speedy’s.


	3. Love Birds in an Office Setting

“So, how was it?” Jim sat at his desk in his home office. Usually whenever he worked at home the door was pulled to and locked, but with the door now ajar, he could hear Lucy coming into the flat. It was late, and usually he was the one returning home after dark. He had decided to stay up and wait for her. 

“Wonderful!” Lucy squealed in excitement as she put her purse and keys down on the kitchen table and then crossed through the living room to go to Jim’s study. “Absolutely wonderful,” she repeated, a large grin dominating her features. “I can’t believe how much I missed him.” Lucy sat on the edge of Jim’s desk. 

“I’m glad to hear,” he replied, smiling as he put a pile of papers away into a briefcase and then tucked it under his desk. Jim turned to face her and then, after scooting back with his chair, pulled her into his lap. “I love seeing you so happy.” He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. Jim pecked her once on the cheek, and then gave her a quick kiss on the lips. 

“I just love seeing you in general. You make me sound so selfish,” she playfully replied. 

It took everything in him not to roll his eyes at her response. If only. If only she knew that he was the selfish one here. “So, did you tell him about us?” Jim carefully changed the subject, but it was so smooth that Lucille didn’t even notice he was trying to hide anything. 

“Well, I didn’t-”

“Lucy, we-”

“Let me finish,” she told him firmly, “I didn’t tell him. His flatmate, a man that I’m sure is not even a human, noticed the ring and mentioned it.” 

Jim smirked. 

“What?” 

“I knew I picked out a good one.” 

Lucy laughed and then continued with her story. “I was making small talk with John and his flatmate piped in to congratulate me on my engagement. He noticed the ring from across the room. John was shocked at first, as to be expected when any older brother finds out his younger sister is getting married, but I told him about how great you were and how much I was in love with you and he came around to the idea. He’s very excited to meet you, but I told him I wanted to spend a bit more time with him alone to catch up- I hope you don’t mind. I’m not trying to put this off. I’m really not. It’s just been so long since I’ve seen John and I’ve done so much that I want to tell him about, and-”

Jim cut her off. “I understand. I’m not mad. I think that it’s a wonderful idea that you two spend some bonding time. You should show him the pictures that you didn’t get published in all those magazines and blogs. The really, really good ones that you kept to yourself for some reason that only God knows of.” 

“I kept them because I needed something that was mine. Not all the photos I take are meant to be shared with the world. Sometimes, I only want a few select people, if anyone at all, to see what the world is like through my eyes. Those special photos are just as good as me opening my heart up and giving someone love.” 

“It was just a suggestion.” 

“I didn’t say it was a bad one. I’m very proud of those photos, and I’m most likely going to share them. I was just simply explaining why nobody else has seen them,” she said with a shrug. 

He laughed in response, and a roll of his eyes playfully in her direction had caught her attention. She scoffed in response, this being in fun of course, and he only kissed her. For several minutes that is all that happened. Breathing and kissing. Slowly, passionately. When they had both finally had enough Jim pulled away. “I love you, Lucille Janel Watson.” 

“You want me to leave so you can do work, James. Don’t you?” she asked. Not that she needed to, she already knew the answer to that question. 

“I’ve got too many papers to grade and it is getting late. Why don’t you head up to bed?” 

After a moment of consideration, weighing the pros and cons of going upstairs without Jim, Lucy finally found an answer to his proposal. “It won’t be much fun without you, but I guess I should get some sleep. I need to get up early so I can get back to work again. I just wish you’d come up and cuddle with me, though….maybe think about getting a T.A.” 

Jim sighed and pecked her lips once more. “I’ll get a T.A. after I decide that I’m going to go digital in my classroom.” That meant never. If maths equations weren’t done by hand with pencil and paper, Jim thought it was a waste of time. 

“Wow, okay…” Lucy pulled herself up, standing from Jim’s lap and moving toward the other side of his desk. “Good night then, I guess.” She left the room.


	4. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC-17: 17+/ AL: Adult Language.
> 
> This is a shit chapter that is pretty much filler because I've been stuck and working on it for a month and haven't done anything to it. Please excuse how bad the story already is and I hope this piece of shit doesn't dissuade you from continuing to read.

“Fuck, Lucille!” A sheen of sweat covered Jim’s face as his features contorted in all sorts of different ways. “Fuck,” he grunted again as he continued pounding hard into his fiance. The blonde girl beneath him was past the ability to even for a coherent one word response, and only made small noises in return. She fisted at the bed sheets so tightly that her knuckles turned white, and her soft, high-pitched moans and squeals filled the room creating a perfect harmony with the swear words that exited James’ mouth. 

Lucy had reached her high first, and was now in sweet agony as Jim continued to fuck her senseless. Eyes rolled back into her head she focused on nothing more than the feeling of him inside her. Her body was gearing up for another orgasm. Slowly, but surely she’d get one. “Lucy,” Jim moaned. The pace of his thrusts had become faster and more sloppy now, and he was about to hit his peak. One, two, three, and, “Fuck!” he just about screamed as he came inside her. He stopped moving, and let himself fall on top of her. They both breathed heavily, and this was the only sound that filled the room. 

After a few minutes Jim pulled himself out of her and fell on his back next to her. “I love you so much,” he whispered, still catching his breath. He was so glad that he had decided to stop ‘grading papers,’ and join her upstairs. This had been so much more fun than what he had been working on. 

“Uh-huh,” she mumbled. Lucy was still not back from cloud nine yet. 

He laughed. “Out did myself this time,” he said aloud, more to himself than to her. He then leaned over and kissed her neck. He moved up toward her jaw line and then to her lips. She kissed him back with an intensity he hadn’t expected, and before he realised it, he was back on top of her. “You’re not finished with me yet, are you?” It was rhetorical, but she nodded nonetheless, earning a smirk from him. 

Jim lowered himself down her body, kissing his way from her mouth, back down her neck, and over her chest. He moved over to her left nipple and sucked. His tongue swirled around and over it in no definitive pattern. As his mouth worked, his left hand massaged the right breast and nipple. After a few minutes he moved his mouth the other. He knew that she didn’t need the foreplay he was providing, he just loved to watch her writhe and beg under him. “Jim,” she mumbled. It almost sounded like a whining complaint.   
He removed his lips from her nipple with a loud ‘pop!’ and looked up at her with devilish eyes. “What do you want?” he asked her seductively. 

“Stop teasing me.” 

“What do you want?” he asked again, pushing himself up so that he was now sitting up completely, straddling her lap. He looked down at her. His eyes were black with want, desire, lust, and greed, and hers were the same. 

“You know what I want,” she replied, trying not to get too flustered. 

“Darling, I’m not a mind reader-” 

“For fucks sake Jim, I want you to eat me out.” 

A grin appeared across his features. “That’s better.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~~

“Alright, now tilt your chin up just a tiny bit- that’s perfect!” Lucille smiled as she snapped a photo. “These are going to look great!” She had been hired to do a family photoshoot by some tourists visiting London. The day had been spent taking them to some not-so-tourist-trap places for their photos and had consisted of three wardrobe changes, lots of questions about the city, and becoming a friend and teacher to one of the small children. Lucy’s favourite part of her job was interacting with the people- there was just something fantastic and amazing about it. 

Lucy took the last few photos and then proceeded to pack up her equipment. Their day ended in, unfortunately, a tourist spot. Sitting on the ground in front of the Peter Pan and lost boys statue, two proud parents looked up in wonder at their three children who stood in poses like the lost boys. Lucy had had a feeling that Kensington Gardens would be a great place for a few photos, and she was right. The park just had an atmosphere that screamed family and fun. 

“Thank you so much for everything today, Lucy,” Mrs. Davis said as she stood up. Her husband, Ken, was off a few feet, chasing down the kids who were somehow still running and laughing. 

Lucy smiled as she looked on toward them. She and Jim would be getting married soon, and, though she hadn’t talked to him about this ever, she hoped that he would want children as much as she did. She looked back at Mrs. Davis, “It was no problem. I love what I do with all my heart, and it was wonderful to spend a day with you and your beautiful family.” 

The woman smiled in response, and looked out at her family too. “They are special, aren’t they?” she said, rhetorically. “We will be leaving soon, you said that you can email the photos?” 

“Yes I can,” she replied matter-of-factly as she had finished zipping her tripod up into its case. “I can also mail prints to you, and the negatives from the ones that I didn’t take digitally, but of course those will cost more due to shipping internationally. I can get you the prints by tomorrow, though. When did you say you were leaving for the U.S.?” 

“Two days.” 

“I will be in the darkroom tonight then, and drop off the photos at the hotel tomorrow. Did you want any of the digitals printed out?” 

“I think we will be able to manage those ourselves, you’ve done so much for us already.” 

“It’s settled then. Well, I will see you soon.” Lucy picked up her things and readied herself to head home. After she and the rest of the Davis family said their goodbyes, she went on her way. 

Today had been fun but she was exhausted, and she wanted nothing more than a cup of tea, a hot bath, and to go to bed. When Lucy got to the flat she threw her keys on the kitchen table like always, then went straight upstairs to put away her camera equipment. While in her room she laid on the bed and attempted to squeeze out of her skinny jeans, then traded them for a pair of Jim’s sweats. She proceeded to remove her shirt and bra, and replaced them both with a sports bra. She put her shoulder-length, blonde hair up into a messy bun and then went back down stairs. 

Something wasn’t right. There were two voices coming from the living room. One belonged to Jim and one belonged to- John? Lucy raced into the living room to find her fiance and her brother sitting on the couch together. They were engaged in light-hearted conversation and held drinks in their hands. They probably hadn’t heard her come in; she knew she hadn’t heard them when she came in. “Darling,” Jim said, standing up from his place and walking over to embrace her. When they pulled away he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. “How was work?” 

“It was so wonderful. I’ll tell you more about it when we don’t have company, though.” Lucy turned to her brother. “John, you didn’t tell me you were coming over.” She wasn’t angry, just very surprised. 

John jumped up from his seat and hugged his sister. “I didn’t know I was going to. It was a spontaneous idea. I was at the flat listening to Sherlock drone on about something I honestly didn’t care about and decided I’d much rather spend some time with you. I looked up your address, but I didn’t know you wouldn’t be home.” 

“You could’ve called me,” she said with a laugh. They had exchanged numbers last time they saw each other, it seemed silly he would’ve gone through so much trouble to find her when she was only a call or text away. 

“I didn’t think about that at the time,” he admitted. 

Jim held back a scoff. 

“Well,” Lucille said as they all sat down, “Now that you’re here, I guess I should be asking if you want to stay for dinner or something. It’s been a long time since I’ve been a host for someone else.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~~

With full stomachs and dirty dishes piled in the sink the evening had gone splendidly. Jim had excused himself after dinner and went into his office to allow Lucille and John to once again have some more catch up time. There were still so many stories that both of them hadn’t shared with each other, and they were very glad to have the time provided for them. 

“...So that’s how I got featured in National Geographic,” Lucille finished a story. She and her brother were sitting on the terrace looking up at what small amount of stars could be seen in the night sky (the bright lights of the Living London having washed them all out). 

“You fasted for forty days on the top of a mountain just to get photographs?” John was extremely puzzled. He never understood how his little sister could be both so reckless and so dedicated. He saw how passionate she was, and he admired that, but he wished that sometimes she’d slow down and take care of herself. 

“I had too much equipment to worry about food. Besides, I spent a lot of time in mediation, it disciplines and distracts the mind from trivial things,” she shrugged. 

“Because food is trivial, Lucy,” he replied sounding his disapproval. 

“Well, what’s done is done. And, aren’t you proud of me?” 

“Of course I am! I’ll need to get online and find the issue with your photos soon.” 

Lucy smiled at him and then looked out over the city. A silence for a moment or so. John didn’t know what to say either. For the past few years things hadn’t been great. Of course Lucy was happy, she had been following her dreams! And, of course, John hadn’t anything to complain about either: he was spending his time helping others and fighting for his country, and he took so much pride in that. But Harry, their eldest sister, had become worse of an alcoholic, Lucy’s birth mother was dying, and they both felt as if they were missing something. Something. 

Vague words to describe vague feelings of emptiness. 

When Lucy had moved to London something felt different. Of course it wasn’t home, but it was closer to home than she had been in so long. And when she met Jim her heart grew even bigger. The same happened to John when he got out of the military. He didn’t have the slightest idea of what to do or where to go. Then he met Sherlock Holmes. They didn’t know each other well yet, and, honestly, John spoke to his therapist and Mrs. Hudson more than his roommate, but he took a strange solace in the man. 

Home. 

Sitting on the terrace outlooking London and the busy streets the Watsons felt home.


	5. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will delete this later.

Dear readers, 

Thank you so much for your support on this story. It's nice to know that a character I created for role play purposes is getting so much attention. For those of you who are loyal readers and are waiting for an update, I am sorry to inform you that it might be a while. I've had a lot of writer's block with this plot, and too much work to focus on now that classes have started for the semester. I will try to sit down and figure out how to continue the story for those who are interested, but I don't know when that will be. Until then, please feel free to check out my other published work, comment suggestions, leave kudos, bookmark, and even message me. I love this story and hope that I can get back into it soon. 

Until then, 

Emma. 

xx


End file.
